Arena Ideas
by Ginny Westwood
Summary: I've noticed that many people are looking for ideas on arenas. Here is a collection of ideas I've thought of or had suggested to me. You are free to use any of them, without having to give credit, and you can edit them however you like. I'll try to update at least once a week. Please read and review, or suggest an arena:)
1. Chapter 1

Arena: It's a beautiful arena. Rainbows stretch across the sky and waterfalls plummet to the ground. Behind one of these waterfalls, the smallest one, is a secret cave hiding anyone staying there from view. There are two forests. One beautiful jungle and one with a mix of trees and traps. There's a shimmering lake, and a few more caves behind that. The smell of flowers and rain is always fresh in the air. This would be a beautiful place to die. No two ways about it.

Cornucopia: It's rainbow to match the rest of the arena, loaded with every kind of weapon imaginable. Different shades of green backpacks are dotted around the cornucopia and can sometimes be found hanging from trees in the forests. They contain different tools and supplies, but no food. This is truly the hunger games.

Mutts: Hidden at the back of the jungle is what looks like an entirely harmless eagle. But if they're disrupted, they sprout fangs and swoop down on anyone in the range. They don't hunt tributes, they only attack if disturbed.

Clothes: A t-shirt and pants this year, rainbow and scented of roses. Once there are only five tributes left, however, they change to adapt whatever the color of the scene is. In other words, they turn you into a chameleon. Tennis shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Arena: It smells like apples and flowers and pine trees when the tributes land on their pedestals. In one corner is a beautiful meadow and stream surrounded by baby animals. On another corner is lush forest filled with stalky creatures. In another corner is orange-leaved trees, plump mice and voles, and pumpkins and carrots ready for harvesting. In the last corner is a pine forest with sugar snow coating the ground and wolves howling in the distance. It's the four seasons.

Cornucopia: It's filled with rows and rows of water, some food, sleeping bags, tents, wire, and jackets. Each backpack contains a single weapon.

Mutts: There are two kinds of mutts. One in the fall, and one in the spring. In the fall is a tiger/leopard mix with spikes on it's back. In summer is what looks like ordinary bunnies, but they light on fire whenever they are shot with an arrow.

Clothes: Everything is grey. Grey pants, a grey shirt, a grey sweatshirt, and a grey hat. The pants and shirt are meant to keep you cool, while the sweatshirt and hat are meant to reflect as much body heat as possible. Hunting boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Arena: The arena this year is divided into twelve parts, all rather large. Each area is built after one of the districts, like jeweled caves for one, rocky cliffs for two, wired nets for three, rivers and lakes for four, lightning trees for five, broken-down trucks for six, lush forests for seven, tapestries for eight, grain hills for nine, animal pens for ten, cornfields for eleven, and coal mines for twelve. Like the quarter quell arena, each of the twelve areas has a new disaster, but they all happen at one o'clock pm, such as in the district twelve area, where there are mine explosions. There are two pedestals in each area and, predictably, the two people on those pedestals are the male and female from the district in which the area is based on.

Cornucopia: The cornucopia has an assortment of things for each district. All the things form an arrow pointing to the district they're meant for, such as wire for three, tridents and fish nets for four, axes for seven, needles and fabric for eight, bread and shovels for nine, and raw cow meat and leashes for ten. No backpacks.

Mutts: The only mutts this year are in district ten, where the disaster is wild, out-of-control, animals, such as goats, lions, and horses. Their only enhancement is that they're bigger.

Clothes: Grey-brown stretchy pants, t-shirt, tennis shoes, and a camouflage jacket. Pretty simple.


	4. Chapter 4

Arena: It's a campground. There are five trails leading off in different directions. One leads to cabins, one leads to tents, one leads to trailers, one leads to empty sites, and one just kind of... disappears. The cabins are small with four beds. They have electricity, and are warm inside. They are extremely useful at night, when it begins to snow and everything freezes. The next most desired ones are the tents, which shield tributes from rain and most of the stinging wind. Every tent is different. Some have couches on the inside, while others are so small it's too tight with more than one person. The trailers are also like that. Some have ready-made food on the stove, warm beds, showers, and lots of hiding spots. Others are small with a single bed and cupboard, however still warm. Some tributes, however, might prefer to stay in the wild, which hides you from other tributes more easily. The water in the arena comes from pumps, and it's iron water. The forest has lots of deer.

Cornucopia: The cornucopia is the visitor's center. Yes, you literally have to open a door to get to the cornucopia. There are tables, each with something different on it. One has trail mix and water bottles, one has weapons, one has warm coats and blankets, one has empty backpacks to carry supplies in, and one has, strangely, newspapers dating back to the nineteenth century. They prove to be useful for fire-starting. There are also empty backpacks outside the visitor's center.

Mutts: Tracker-jackets. That's literally all.

Clothes: All black. Cotton pants, cotton shirt, wooly socks and sweater, hiking shoes, and fuzzy gloves and hat. It's going to be cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews! These next three are Alecxias's. Hope you enjoy, and as always, please read and review.**

Arena: A dry and arid land, sun bearing down on it. What remains of any form of water is non existent as even clouds are sparse. Littered around the said land are pockets of green. Green that is covered in flora, trees, grass like some form of oasis within the dry land. The biggest is understandably in middle of the arena whilst smaller similar looking circles litter the arena. Some contain water and some contain animals otherwise it's just some forestry. After the initial bloodbath, the warmth of the sun feels almost different, as if it slowly begins to burn your skin. At night, the barren land becomes crumbly like thin ice as the temperature plummets. It seems that to truly survive means only staying within these circles.

Cornucopia: The cornucopia is the big circle of forest where the tributes surround. The sun beats down but there is no sign of the normal cornucopia, the ones filled with weapons, supplies and the like. What the tributes will have to learn quick is that everything they need is right in front of them. Weapons, packs, supplies hang from the branches within the biggest circle of forestry and the deeper you go the better the supplies.


	6. Chapter 6

Arena: In the early wake of the nuclear war, there would be these test sites for nuclear bombs. As a front, the area is designed to look like common suburbia. Cul-de-sac in the middle which then branches off into several ranch-style houses. What makes this arena truly special are the abandoned vehicles and the mannequins that are scattered around the map, all dressed and minding their own business. What the tributes do not know is that they come alive at certain parts. The arena itself is small in comparison to forests or mountains but the houses here are key, for during certain parts of the day, the sky would suffer from radioactive fallout; although houses are important, each house are fully furnished apart from having any sort of food. Only the initial cornucopia has that.

Cornucopia: The cul-de-sac in the middle of the arena doubles as the cornucopia. A sign welcoming the tributes is stocked to the brim with supplies and weaponry.


	7. Chapter 7

Arena: This is truly a unique arena. A long stretch of a rectangular shaped arena where the tributes begin at one side and are expected to reach the other side for once the third day has passed then mutts begin to appear and chase after each and every tribute. Sounds simple no? Wrong. Obstacles block their way from start point until the end point, the most prominent is the large hedge maze that can be manipulated by the Gamemakers at will to which only contains six entrances; the only benefit is the fact that the maze itself has no dead ends and what could be made into a dead end for one tribute may not be the same for the others. Depending on the amount of tributes left after the initial bloodbath the maze can be adjusted. If there is a high number of tributes left after the bloodbath then the maze is longer and encourages interaction between tributes whilst it can be the opposite should a low number of tributes are left. What waits on the other end is a snowy paradise where a fest can then be held and kickstart another bloodbath if needs be.

Cornucopia: The cornucopia is a forest, specifically pine where the tributes are positioned at the very edge of it in a long line. Facing them is the tall hedge maze containing the six entrances, before that still are what they would need to traverse it and the weapons that they may need along the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Arena: A Halloween nightmare! It's a spooky arena. The only food-source is from the cornucopia, or bats, if you can catch them (there also might be some candy on the ground). The ground is flat with dead grass and small pools, tall trees stretching to the sky here and there. The days are short, only five hours, before it gets dark again. It's foggy during a ten-hour period in the night, so tributes can barely see in front of them. There are exactly six spooky houses, their windows broken and doors ajar, the darkness welcoming. The first fills with poisonous gas every six hours, the second crumbles to the ground, then re-builds itself every seven hours, the third becomes too cold to live in every eight hours, the fourth becomes so hot tributes can literally melt every nine hours, the fifth switches gravity around every ten hours, and the sixths, well, no one knows. Tributes have gone in, but none have ever come out.

Cornucopia: In the very middle of the arena, the twenty-four tributes rise around a blank stretch of ground. The weapons, being swords and bows and arrows, are piled on the ground. There are a few rotting apples and pumpkins, which in fact, are not apples and pumpkins at all, if you break them open to find meat, bread, or vegetables. The other food is candy of all sorts, as this is Halloween. There are backpacks, containing wire, small shovels, water bottles, knives, masks (could protect you from poisonous gas), creepy dolls (to scare the tributes), and chocolate.

Mutts: Witches, monsters, mummies, ghosts, black cats, living jack o'lanterns, zombies, vampires, demons, etc.

Clothes: Black stretchy-pants, black shirt, black sweatshirt, black hat, and black hunting boots. This could be a good thing or bad thing. It will camouflage you during the night, but you'll stand out during the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Arena: It's an art museum, with four levels (and a basement) and over a hundred rooms. The tributes start in the basement in a cafeteria, where all the cornucopia supplies are on the tables. Each level in the art museum has a different purpose. The basement is, well, the cornucopia. Level one consists of furniture, which is very comfortable to sleep on. Level two is sculptures with clothes and even armor on display. If the tributes would like, they can take the armor off the statues. Level three is paintings. You can open up every painting of food to find a snack. Level four is photos, with lots of open space for fighting.

Cornucopia: It has several of the most common weapons, like knives, swords, and bows and arrows. There are several pieces of wire and rope, a couple hammers, and a bucket of brown paint. Other than that, there's lots of money. Tons of it, which might come in useful if you're hungry or thirsty and around a vending machine. There are a few empty backpacks and bags sitting around.

Mutts: There are a few dogs around the place, which will attack you unless you feed them. If you do feed them, they will remember your scent and never attack you again.

Clothes: Blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue sweatshirt. You're meant to look like normal kids at a museum. White tennis shoes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just one thing before we start! I have a SYOT going on, and I really need more submissions. It's called Haunted, and it's the 71st hunger games. You should find it in my profile. Thank you if you submit a tribute. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this arena.**

* * *

Arena: Six areas. It's a town. In one area is simple grey houses, all modeled exactly the same with no decorations or any enhancements, and only one mirror in each house, hidden behind a sliding door. In a small area next to the grey place, everything is run-down. There's a terrible smell in the air, and rotting food on the ground inside. Next to the that are blacks and white buildings. Some are fancy, some less fancy. It's more of a typical city. Next to that are blue buildings, each with fifty thousand windows. Next to that are old buildings and houses. A broken Ferris wheel sticks out of a field in the middle of nowhere. However, if you look right, you will find a large underground system, with rooms, a chasm, and chocolate cake. The last area is filled with apple trees and red and yellow houses. It's very hot there. The whole arena is filled with friendly animals of all sorts, none of them mutations. (Well, not the cats and dogs, at least).

Cornucopia: Six areas in the cornucopia, too. One consists mostly of food, peas, chicken, and bread, with a few knives and sharp stones. Next to it is a messy pile of weapons and cans of food. Next to that is a couple rows of spears, some bows, and some dead animals. Next to that is backpacks, filled with tricky wires and tools, only useful for the smarter tributes. Next to that is a long row of guns, and a couple knives. No food. In the last section there are no weapons. There are several barrels of water, some vegetables, fruits, five slices of cheese, and a few loaves of bread.

Mutts: They don't become active until later. Basically, they're these human-like creatures with the face of a ghost, wearing black and red. They raid the grey area when there are ten tributes left, the red and yellow one when there are eight tributes left, the black and white one when there are five tributes left, and the last three when there are two tributes left.

Clothes: Simple every-day pants, t-shirt, sweater, and slip-on shoes. The only difference is the color. District one and two is wearing black and red outfits, district there and four have blue ones, district five and six, grey, district seven and eight, black & white, district nine and ten, red & yellow, and finally, district eleven and twelve, brown.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I have more than I expected lol. Also, you might recognize the arena slightly *stares through screen at divergent fans*.**

 **Thanks again, and as always, please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks you so much for the absolutely wonderful reviews! I always get so happy when this story is reviewed, and I'm really glad you're enjoying it. This one is CharlesTheBold's, and I hope you like it:)**

* * *

Arena: The arena is a prairie, as in the old American West. There are few trees, which means that it would be difficult for tributes to hide in foliage or climb a tree for safety. There are 6 caches of supplies (food, water, and weapons) in a circle, each cache 2 kilometers from the center and from each other, making them difficult to reach on foot.

Cornucopia: This is the weird part. The cornucopia is a corral of 12 horses, all muttations. They are programmed to go to the caches one by one. Thus, if a tribute can capture a horse and get on its back, they can reach the caches and get a huge advantage. If they don't, they are pretty doomed. The horses are programmed not to gallop or make sudden moves, and are thus safe for beginners to ride, but tributes familiar with horses naturally have an advantage (and the Careers will probably NOT have been trained this way). Note that the 24 tributes will have to fight over the 12 horses.

Extra twist: after the Games the Capitol people raise a huge protest. Not because 23 innocent children died, but because a couple of cute horses did.


	12. Chapter 12

Arena: It changes everyday at 12am. On the first day it is a forest. On the second day it is a beach. On the third day it is snowy mountains. On the Fourth day it appears to be underground. The fifth day is a jungle. After that it just repeats.

Outfits: It starts in trousers and jackets, but each day they get a new one sent down to them. Second day they have shorts and plastic shoes. Third day they have gloves and a hat, but undernesth that they have to wear the outfit from the first day. Fourth day is all black. Fifth day they get denim trousers, hiking boots and a some get a stick. They have to keep these outfits safe as they only get them once.

Mutts: Again, they change. For the first day, the trees can attack randomly. For the second, all sea animals are poisonous. For the third, creatures based on the yeti. For the fourth, some version of what killed Finnick. Fifth are killer parrots.

* * *

 **This one was I believe in nargles too's and I really thought it was creative *claps*. Thanks for reviewing, as I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! When I first started writing this fanfic I was worried no one would read it, but I'm glad they did. Here is one of my own ideas, and while it's not the best, I hope you still like it:)**

* * *

Arena: It's a single two-story house, with a laundry room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a patio. Each room has a purpose. The laundry room contains a million different hiding spots, the bathrooms are for, well, when tributes have an emergency, or want something to drink. The bedrooms contain comfortable places to sleep, the kitchen has food in the fridge and cupboard, the dining room is the cornucopia, and the patio has stairs leading to a meadow, and the outskirts of a forest. There's a road and more trees in the front of the house, and a well on the side. Everything is trapped together by a large electric fence. Here's the twist, though: this isn't any normal house and yard. It's a giant's house. The tributes are the size of flies.

Cornucopia: The tributes start on the table in the dining room. It's big enough to easily fit all twenty-four tributes. The only way to the floor is to climb down the table cloth, or to jump directly from the table, which would result in injury, or even death. The cornucopia itself is a giant platter with twelve large holes for tributes to run through. Inside is the normal array of weapons, including bows and arrows, swords, knives, spears, two tridents, and one crossbow. There's a few bottles of water, around five or so, and some fruit and beef jerky. Tents are in the middle. Backpacks contain tripwires, compasses, weapons, and medicine. Everything inside the cornucopia is normal-sized.

Mutts: Mostly yard rodents, like squirrels, mice, and rabbits, except enhanced in size. Also, to creep everyone out, giant garden spiders.

Clothes: Since the tributes are the size of flies, they're outfits make them look like flies. They're kind of like black footies, except they work better for running. They have large hoods that could cover a tribute's whole head, and wings on the back. The wings don't actually allow the tributes to fly, but they slow shorter falls to a certain degree. Covering the tributes feet are midnight-black tennis shoes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks OH MY GODDDDDD for this arena, and thanks to everyone, especially BrokenMockingjay, who reviewed this story. I'm really, really glad it's still being read and enjoyed.**

* * *

Arena: The Arena is a completely plain green land. No hills or anything to hide in. Completely open. At first tributes were panicking, but then they realized that there were a lot of tunnels underground and if they dug in the right place they could hide. The sky was a blue color.

Cornucopia: The only thing above land. It doesn't have many weapons but it has a lot of food and spades. It is white and visible.

Mutts: Similar to sims. When a tribute dies they come back as zombies. Red if they were killed, white if they starved and grey for anything else. Aggressive to all but most to the person that killed them, if that was how they died.

Clothes: Tight green pants and baggy brown tops. Black gloves to protect their hands. 50-50 chance of getting a hat.


	15. Chapter 15

Arena: Mountains everywhere. Some have snowy peeks, and some look more like hills. If you're clever enough, you can find trapdoors on the green hills. Inside are rooms. Some are like houses, with staircases and bedrooms, and even kitchens with food in the fridge and running water. Some are beautiful gardens with springs and meadows and birds. Some are shacks, with different clothes. Some are freezing winter terrains. They are all useful, and will protect you later in the game when the snowy peeks turn into volcanos to drive the remaining few tributes together. The gamemakers aren't sure if anyone will open the trapdoors, though; you'd have to be a genius to find them. If you don't find one by the time the mountains turn into volcanoes, well, the lava falls in slow motion, so you can run to the cornucopia if you want, where the careers will likely be waiting.

Cornucopia: It's full of sweet snacks. Lollipops, chocolate, gummy bears, candy canes, skittles, you name it. They can easily make you sick if you eat too many. There are a few ready-made traps for the animals roaming the mountains. If you choose to take one of these, you will have fresh and healthy prey. There are also a few weapons hanging from the outer rim of the cornucopia. And finally, there are lava-immune tents. If you have one of these, you don't have to run. Although, it will be a little harder to find a safe hiding spot.

Mutts: I'm thinking the mutts are in the houses/ hiding spots. It could be anything from cats in a cottage to wolves and bears in a forest. They either help the tributes, or they attempt to kill them. The tributes will decide what the mutt will do depending on how they treat them.

Clothes: Let's just say this: you don't want to take them off. Especially as the days drag by and the arena becomes hotter and hotter. A tight shirt and pants, and very supportive running shoes. They're a strange mix of green and brown, and coated with a little white. They keep you cool.


	16. Chapter 16

Arena: The cornucopia has a ring of water around it, kind of like a moat. There are the typical four corners again. The desert one is the largest. It's a mix of desert and plane, with humongous hills in the back. There are fat rabbits all over the place. The smallest piece of land is surrounded by swamps. There's a river running right through the area, with an island smack in the middle. That area is lush with fish. The other two are both forests. One is your typical maple-oak mix, with squirrels and mice and voles. The other is a pine forest, with morning dew, sticky sap, a few swamps, lizards, frogs, and muddy grounds. The arena is huge. Even the smallest area is hard to get out of. There are a few piles of prey dotted around the arena. Some are noticeably rotten, others have decent food you can fish out.

Cornucopia: The cornucopia this year is pretty natural. There are no backpacks. The only weapons are a few saws, and a couple wooden bows. No arrows. The rest is just a mashup of hollow logs, fish nets made out of reeds, soft feathers, stone basins, sharp sticks, and freshly caught prey.

Mutts: There are two mutts. One is an entirely harmless kitten that is everywhere. They're almost impossible to kill. They don't harm people, but they take out a lot of the prey. The other is a large dog that haunts the ground at night. They don't kill people unless they are either bothered during the day or find someone with a fire going.

Clothes: The clothes this year are a thin black fabric. Skinny pants, skinny shirt, and a hat that's almost more like a swim cap. They keep your body the right temperature. The only thing that covers your feet are tight socks.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! Basically, I'm running low on ideas, so the span between updates might be longer. I will try to update sooner now. I may go on a brainstorming spree, so the next arenas may or may not be a little strange, but I hope they're satisfactory. Oh, and this arena is dedicated to the warriors series.**


	17. Chapter 17

Arena: I'm not sure how else to phrase this: the Capitol. There are several pods, but they won't work unless someone (presumably a district 3 or 5 tribute) activates them. There is the same underground system, except with a bit less complication, as it might be considered boring to watch tributes wander around lost below ground. Most of the Capitol buildings are simply luxurious houses. Some are shops like Tigris's, but most are the same. In the center is an area surrounded by a gate. The gate is firmly locked, and cannot be broken. Some of the more skilled tributes will be able to climb it. Inside is the city circle, and President Snow's mansion.

Cornucopia: Like the usual ones. Weapons, food, water, tools, backpacks, all that stuff. There's just one special twist: holograms. More than three might be a little tedious. The holograms show the arena, along with the pods. On most of the holograms the pods are all just plain blue. You won't know which pods are activated and which aren't. On one special hologram, however, the activated ones turn orange.

Mutts: If your hunger games is after the second rebellion: The mutts that killed Finnick. If your hunger games is before he second rebellion: fire-breathing lizards. They're in the underground system, and they won't attack you unless you give them a reason to. If you feed them, they'll befriend you and protect you from other mutts.

Clothes: Jeans, a shirt, hunting boots, and a cloak.


	18. Chapter 18

Arena: It's a hotel with fourteen floors. The lobby, and thirteen hotel floors. Each floor represents a district. This is a lot like the arena in chapter 3. In the lobby is the counter, where a mutt, which I will go into later, is sitting. There's a buffet, where the cornucopia is, and an entrance to the pool area. The entrance has a sign that says "Warning, do not enter or exit the pool through this door". If the tributes do anyways, mutts will be sent after them. In order to get up to the other levels, you must use the stairs, or one of the three elevators. Level two has twenty rooms, all with beds, closets, bathrooms, microwaves, and tv's that will broadcast the faces of the dead tributes. If any tributes desperately need water, and they can't figure out how to get to the pool, here's how to get it: the toilets. Levels three, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve are the same. Level four is similar, with the add-on that it has a safe entrance to the pool area. Umm...pool water? With chlorine? Level thirteen is the most dangerous level. It has ten rooms, each with a dangerous disaster, most commonly involving bombing or poisonous air of some sort. There are escape routs, but only the most agile, smart, and talented tributes will be able to escape.

Cornucopia: In the buffet, like I said. Obviously it will consist mostly of food. No water. The easiest weapons to access will be scoopers (you could...whack a tribute on the head with it?) forks, whips, and knives. From the ceiling other weapons will hang, such as tridents, swords, and bows and arrows. Tributes will have to climb in order to reach them.

Mutts: Mrs. Williams, the creepy old lady sitting behind the desk. If you ask her for advice, she'll give you some weird clue of where to go to be safe or to find other tributes that you'll have to decipher. If you make her angry, she'll disappear. When you fall asleep next, she'll reappear next to you and bind you in ropes, then tie a sword to a string above your head. If you can't get out of the ropes in time, the sword will fall and kill you. The other mutts are the ones that come after you if you go to the pool through the wrong entrance. They're just sharks that fly on land and have a strange talent with the bow.

Clothes: A black, waterproof, t-shirt and jeans with a belt.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :(. My swim team is nearing a big competition, meaning lots of extra practice, and leaving little time for writing... anyways, thanks so much for the great reviews and support. The competition is almost here, so after that, I'll be free to write more :)**

 **~Ginny**


End file.
